The Veggie League transcript
Prologue: The new theme song intro Bob: "Oh hi there, I'm Bob the Tomato, come right over to my house." Begins In Background Bob: Welcome to my house it's the 1 up on the hill it's the place I cook my dinners take my baths and pay my bills it's the place where I get letters from kids like yours Larry: "Hi there, Bob." Bob: "Hi there, Larry." Larry: Every single day '' ''we get a letter Bob: gotta make '' ''that problem better Archie: what do you think '' ''about my blue sweater? Entire VeggieTales Gang: The VeggieTales Ultra Show Jimmy: you saw all of us '' ''on DVD Jerry: but now at last we're back on TV Entire VeggieTales gang: welcome back VeggieTales '' ''welcome back VeggieTales. Inside Bob's house Bob: "Hi, kids, and welcome to VeggieTales," Larry: "Back on TV." Bob: I'm Bob the Tomato," Larry: "and I'm Larry the Cucumber," Bob: "and we're here to answer your questions." Window Opening Bob: "It must be Jimmy, the mail's here." Bob walks/hops right over to Jimmy, the mail gourd. Jimmy: Mail, mail here is your mail it's here in my bag not in bucket or pail for I am the man who delivers your mail. Bob: "So, Jimmy, where's the letter?" Jimmy: "It's right here, Bob, (he takes out the envelope with the letter inside of it) I'll just stick it right through the mail slot." Jimmy sticks the envelope with the letter inside of it right through the mail slot. Larry: "What's the letter say, Bob?" Bob: "It's from Kevin Jones, it says (he begins reading the letter) Dear Bob and Larry, I'm at the playground, I'm having super fun and excitement, but I'm terrified and nervous of going down the twisty slide, what should I do?" Larry: "Good question, Kevin." Pa Grape shows up with his film projector. Pa Grape: "Bob, Larry, I heard about Kevin's fears and nervousness, maybe this might work out." The short film's being rolled. (Beginning to the very end: Daniel and the Lion's Den (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1993)) Bob: "So that's exactly how Daniel handled his fear when he got himself outta the lions' den." Archie: "That's exactly right, Bob, and I got my book of oddeties for that." Archie: (narrating) In 1495, when Explorer Jones was almost attacked by an evil robot, he dressed himself up like a giant hammer, the robot was terrified of giant hammers, he ran away from Explorer Jones. Bob: "Oh wow, that's quite surprising." Larry: "Kevin, how 'bout you take 1 good look at this film." The Veggie League Scene 1: Downtown Bumblyburg Junior, Libby, Laura, Lenny, Percy, Li'l Pea, Annie, Gourdon, Penny, Tyrone, Carter, Elmer, Nina, Molly and Callie are walking/hopping around the entire city town. Junior: "So do you guys have any idea what's going on?" Libby: "No, Junior, I haven't heard from anything yet, how 'bout you, Laura?" Laura: "Not another clue." Percy: "You guys, look right up on the jumbo-tron!" Junior, Libby, Laura, Lenny, Percy, Li'l Pea, Annie, Gourdon, Penny, Tyrone, Carter, Elmer, Nina, Molly and Callie walk/hop around right over to Mayor Blueberry, Principal Nezzer and Coach Lunt who are watching the entire thing. Junior: "Mayor Blueberry, you guys, what's happening?" Mayor Blueberry: "Eet eez Professor Two-Shoes, he ees planning to take down ze Bumblyburg science lab." Reporter Petunia: "This is Petunia Rhubarb, reporting live from Channel 7 News, we're here to give you this super special warning, Professor Two-Shoes is planning to take down the Bumblyburg science lab and we need some brave young heroes to save it right before it's way too late." Libby: "Oh my word," Laura: "why would he plan to do stuff like that?" Alfred: "We need to have somebody form a team of comic book heroes right away, everybody, follow me to the Larry-Cave." Bob, Larry, Jr., Coach Lunt and Reporter Petunia follow Alfred all the way to the Larry-Cave. The Larry-Cave Alfred: "Okay, so the way you remember your alter-egos, we have them right here in the dress-up booth." Bob: "Wow," Larry: "a dress up chamber," Coach Lunt: "this could really come in handy!" Alfred: "Here are your selection of comic book heroes: we got Larry-Boy, Thing-A-Ma-Bob, S-Cape, Ricochet and Vogue, just step right into the dress-up booth and select your alter-ego." Larry: "Thanks a bunch for telling me that, Alfred, I'll go 1st." Alfred: "Go ahead, Master Larry." Larry goes right into the dress-up booth and changes right into Larry-Boy. Larry-Boy: "I am that hero!" Bob: "Okay, I guess I'm next." Bob goes right into the dress-up booth and changes right into Thing-A-Ma-Bob. Thing-A-Ma-Bob: "Thing-A-Ma-Bob to the rescue!" Junior goes right into the dress-up booth and changes right into Ricochet. Ricochet: "Ricochet, bouncing off the walls!" Coach Lunt goes right into the dress-up booth and changes right into S-Cape. S-Cape: "S-Cape, super brave, super powerful and super-fast!" Reporter Petunia goes right into the dress-up booth and changes right into Vogue. Vogue: "Vogue, reporting for duty!" Larry-Boy: "Together as always, we're-" All 5 Veggie League Members: "The Veggie League!" Thing-A-Ma-Bob: "Okay, everybody," Ricochet: "Let's go," S-Cape: "we got no time to lose!" The 5 Veggie League members go out on their mission quests in the Larry-Mobile and the Larry-Copter as well. Fade to a black screen....... ''Silly Songs with Larry'' segment: The Bear Trap Song Western Guitar Music In Background Silly Songs with Larry Narrator: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song. Cut to Larry as a bear trap on his back. Larry: On that 1 day I woke up from my nice warm nap '' ''I went out in the forest but then I heard a big loud snap I got myself caught in a bear trap Junior arrives on the scenery........ Larry: That afternoon, a young boy in a yellow and red cap came to me and said, Junior: "You have bad luck with that bear trap, and you might need some help getting outta there." Larry: I tried to get out, but it was no use, I was stuck here for the rest of my entire life Junior exits the scenery and Petunia arrives........ Larry:'' Then finally, right out the space, I saw this most beautiful face, and she came right up to me with a bear trap key, then unlocked it, and I was finally free at last'' Larry is now outta the bear trap. Larry: Next time I wake up from a nice long nap, I won't run into another bear trap............. Silly Songs with Larry Narrator: This has been Silly Songs With Larry, tune in next time to hear Larry sing, Larry: My sleeping bag is snug and a bug in a rug, but I'm not a slug. Downtown Bumblyburg/on the search for Professor Two-Shoes Ricochet: "Any location signs of Professor Two-Shoes yet, Larry-Boy?" Larry-Boy: "Not yet, Ricochet, we need to keep looking around." Category:VeggieTales Back on TV season 1 episode scripts